Cramps
by MortisBane
Summary: Amelia wakes up to horrible cramps and it is up to Arthur to help her through this painful experience. High School AU, they are not countries. Rated T because of mentioned period and I'm paranoid. UkXFem!Us


**A/N: This idea came to me because I had a similar experience. I was in school and it was only third block when I started getting these really bad cramps, they hurt so bad I couldn't focus during class. But they hurt so fricking bad I was begging my friends to kill me and they didn't stop until sixth block! About the story it involves UkXFem!Us, who is on her period, High School AU and they are not countries.**

* * *

Arthur woke up Saturday morning drowsy and desperately wanting to get back to sleep. But when he turned over he noticed one absent American girl. Yesterday night his girlfriend, Amelia, had came over to stay the night at Arthur's, they slept together in the same bed due to the American being scared after they watched a horror movie. But now she was gone, and Arthur knew there were very few instances when Amelia would wake up early on the weekends, something had to be wrong. Ripping the sheets off his legs Arthur swung his legs over the bed and jumped onto the floor. He first checked the bathroom that was connected to his room for Amelia but after seeing she was not there he ventured out of his room. The most practical answer would be that she was in the kitchen insisting to make breakfast as to not eat the Brit's cooking, but she wasn't there either, Arthur got worried now. What if something was really wrong with her? He walked out of the kitchen and started looking around for her, when he walked into the living room he walked around to check the front of the couch, and there he found Amelia laying on her side. Relief ran through his body since he had finally found the American but it was simply washed away and again replaced with worry upon seeing her clutching her stomach and pain clearly written on her face.

"Amelia! What's wrong, are you okay?!" He asked frantically getting on his knees in front of the couch. Amelia opened her eyes which had been shut tight due to the pain and looked at the frantic Brit.

"A...Arthur?" She asked weakly before clamping her eyes shut again as another wave of pain struck her. Arthur felt his heart pump in fear, Amelia was sitting hear clearly in pain and not afraid to show it, which she never does, and the fact that she said Arthur and not Artie like she always does made his fear spike.

"Yes, I'm hear love, what's the matter?!" Arthur moved in closer placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It hurts!" She wined clutching her stomach tighter.

"What hurts, what is it?"

"It's throbbing and I feel like I'm dying!"

"Y...You're not dying!" He hopped.

"But it hurts so bad! Please Artie help me." She used the nickname, that's a step in the right direction, right?

"What can I do? What's the problem?"

"I have..." She stopped as another wave hit her.

"Yes what is it?"

"I have cramps!" She finally blurted out causing the Brit to freeze. A deep red blush flushed across his face and he found him self at a loss for words. After a moment or two to compose himself he finally managed to speak.

"That's all? Amelia you had me worried over nothing. Just lay here for a bit and they'll go away." Arthur made a move to stand up but he found a hand clasping his sleeve.

"P...Please Artie! I've never had them this bad before! At least stay with me!" Arthur looked down at Amelia and saw tears threatening to escape from her sky blue eyes. The scene quite literally shattered the Brit's heart. Amelia never cried, except in the instance of horror movies. But these were tears from pain not fear, actually it could have been both. It made Arthur want to cry himself to see his Amelia in so much pain. Without hesitation Arthur got closer to Amelia placing one hand on her shoulder and the other to soothingly stroke her hair.

"Of course love, I'm hear for you." Arthur spoke putting a soft smile on his face.

"T...Thanks Artie." Amelia spoke trying to mimic Arthur's smile only to quickly find her face contorting in pain. Unable to see Amelia in so much pain Arthur moved to sit on the couch and placed Amelia's head in his lap, he needed to comfort the girl. He continued to stroke her hair and occasionally rub her arm soothingly. The girls soft groans slowly began to subside until Arthur could no longer hear them, at first he thought that maybe the pain had gone away but upon hearing a small sniffle that reasoning was blown out of the water. He turned Amelia onto her back in order to inspect her face and saw that she had in fact been crying.

"Amelia, does it really hurt that much?" Arthur asked a deep throbbing pain beginning in his chest due to the sympathy he was feeling for his girlfriend. Amelia only nodded in response to the question more tears slipping out from her eyes. Without hesitation Arthur lifted the girl up, praying it didn't cause her more pain, and brought her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry luv, I wish I could make the pain just go away." He spoke honestly into her ear. Amelia offered a little sniffle as a response. Arthur laid Amelia back in his lap an went back to stroking her hair hoping that it would soothe her. It wasn't long before Arthur felt himself nodding off. He wanted to sleep but staying awake for Amelia was more important. He bent over a bit to get a look at her face, it wasn't contorted in pain as it had been previously, in fact it looked as though she was sleeping peacefully. Arthur smiled and leaned back against the couch. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there with Amelia until she fell asleep but he also didn't know how long he stayed awake afterward until he too fell asleep. When he woke up again he looked down to check on Amelia. He found her in a different position then before he fell asleep. She was still in his lap but her face was toward him this time and he found her arms encircled around his waist, tightly. He smiled and gave Amelia's hair a soft pat.

"Love you poppet." He spoke with a yawn, and he found himself again nodding off. He should have gotten up to make sure he stayed awake and possibly get some breakfast but he couldn't bare to move from Amelia and risk waking her up, besides he liked being together like this with her. He prayed to himself that he would never have to see Amelia in that pain ever again. Little did he know that two weeks and nine months later he would see Amelia in pain ten times this and it would be his fault, but then it would have a positive out come.

* * *

**A/N: Okay just a quick little one-shot I did. I thought it was cute but you guys can think what you want. Plus that little hint at the end, beautiful! But anyway I'm writing this at 2:30 AM so sorry if there's any mistakes. After I upload this I'm going to bed so yeah. I hopped you liked it and please Favorite and Review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
